Even Uchiha's Have Slip Ups
by SilenceIsTheKey
Summary: "What's your secret?" "Well, teme, it's a female undergarment support system!" You know it's bad when Sasuke gets fooled by Naruto. Real bad. Sort of prequel to 'Dinner with the Uchiha's'.


Helloo! I must say, I was quite surprised by the success of Dinner with the Uchiha's! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite it and added it to the alerts, etc! That really made my day! Thank you again! :D

**So, yeah, I decided to the bra story…. Enjoy!**

**Ehehe… This was meant to be up a few days ago but, due to my busy life, I didn't have time to finish it. Well, here it is!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**IMPORTANT! READ READ READ!**

**WARNING:**** Look, there may be something's which could offend (even though I don't know how) and I thought I'd include a little warning. Those are just personal opinions. Heck, even I don't believe that! Hahaa, you may be confused now, but after reading the story, just read the bottom and I shall explain. But I honestly don't mean any harm or offense.**

**Also, there is a warning for OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own.**

* * *

Title: Even Uchiha's Have Slip Ups

Summary: "What's your secret?" "Well, teme, it's a female undergarment support system!" You know it's bad when Sasuke gets fooled by Naruto. Real bad. Sort of prequel to 'Dinner with the Uchiha's'.

Rating: T

* * *

"YES! I WON! I WON! I WON! IN YOUR FACE TEME!" Naruto yelled in the teme's face, jumping up with joy.

"You got lucky, dobe," Sasuke snarled back, clearly not happy.

"Quit PMS-ing, teme." An idea popped into the blonde's mind. "It wasn't a fluke. Looks like my new training equipment is working."

Sasuke's ears perked up. "What do you mean by 'new training equipment'?"

Naruto grinned evilly. "Why? Are you interested?"

"Hn." (Translation: 'yes, of course I want to know, dobe! Now tell me before I double Chidori your ass!)

"Hmmm… I don't know… I mean, why should I tell you? What would you do in return for me telling you?"

"Hn." (Translation: 'I know I'm going to regret saying this, but, I'll do whatever you want all day.')

"So it's settled, then. You wait on me all day, then, at the end of today, I'll tell you my secret."

And with that, the knuckle-headed ninja grabbed his best friend and dragged him to some place.

* * *

Sasuke officially hated his life. Well, his best friend.

Naruto had made him go and do some "research" for Jiraya, which Naruto was meant to do.

In the hot springs.

Male and female.

Needless to say, both sides were _very_ grateful towards Naruto.

The poor Uchiha also had to make a visit to his best friend's girlfriend's father.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

The purpose—to convince the Hyuuga that the Uzumaki was perfect for his clans' heir.

That was a painfully awkward conversation, filled with many silences.

But, somehow, it worked.

Hiashi was warm and welcoming to Naruto. Well, as warm and welcoming Hiahsi can be.

The knucklehead also made Sasuke model his "male gift" for Sai. Of course, being the clueless Uchiha he is, Sasuke thought he was talking about his Sharingan.

"Uchiha what are you doing?"

"I'm here to model my male gift, in place of Naruto."

Smirk. "Righty-o then. Take off your pants."

"…What?"

"Uchiha, you're here to model your penis."

Growl. "Naruto."

Along with being clueless, Uchiha men never back down. Let's just say Sai got a bit _too_ excited.

"WOW! This is gonna take longer than I thought! Do you mind if I touch it?"

Eye-twitch. "Shut up, and draw."

Gulp. "Okay, okay; hold your penis together!"

Naruto would definitely be dead by the end of the day.

* * *

After being dragged from one place to another, embarrassing chore, one after another, the boys finally ended up in Ichiraku's.

When Naruto was on his 50th bowl, Sasuke noted the sun was setting.

"…you know this ramen is really well cooked! I wonder if they keep it in the water for more than three minutes. Or is it the ingredients. Freshly cut toma—"

"Dobe." Grumpy Uchiha interrupted.

"Hmm? Do you want something, teme?"

"Tell me the secret. Now."

"Geez, would it kill you to say 'please'?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's face. "Okay, okay, I get it; it would kill you. Stop looking at me like that! I'll tell you, but after I finish this bowl, and not in here—wouldn't want people interrupting."

"Hn."

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Spit. It. Out."

Naruto lowered his voice an octave and made a dramatic face.

"The secret, Sasuke Uchiha, is this!"

Naruto stepped behind a tree and came out thirty seconds later.

In his hands was a black, lacy, strapped _thing._

Sasuke looked confused. "What is it?"

Naruto feigned shock (and it was pretty realistic as well).

"This, my friend, is a female undergarment support system!" Naruto gestured towards the piece of clothing in his hands. "It supplies you with great support in your chest area and is surprisingly comfortable, which increases your skill and everything ten-fold! But the best part," Naruto bent down dramatically and Sasuke did the same, clearly captivated by the blonds' words, "is, that they all come in different sizes and _colours_! I even heard you can design your own!"

"Where can I get these from? And how do I know what my size is?" Sasuke enquired.

Naruto smirked. "You can get them _anywhere_! And, you should ask a _close_ female to you, to explain the system. They are, after all, experts on this!"

The Uchiha disappeared.

Naruto's smirk grew until he was beaming. Then he was on the floor laughing.

After what seemed like an eternity of laughing, he got up and mumbled to himself:

"I think I should go return this to Hinata."

* * *

The Uchiha finally found his female teammate after searching the whole village for her.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?" she obviously wasn't used to the Uchiha prodigy sneaking up on her like that.

"I need to ask you something."

"Erm, okay? Shoot." Something was definitely wrong, Sakura's inner concluded.

"Well, I need to know more about this 'female undergarment support system'."

Sakura's face scrunched up into even more confusion, if it was even possible.

"This." Sasuke drew a diagram of it on the ground with a stick.

"Oh! You mean a bra!"

_So that's what it's informally called…_ "Yeah, that."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Sasuke didn't miss the pink that was now covering her pale cheeks.

"About the sizes."

"Oh, that," Sakura started, thinking how she would explain it. "That's easy. First, let's start with the cup sizes. The cup is how much the breast-" Sakura pointed at her chest, "-is big. You know, sticks out. Now, the cup sizes are listed as letters. It starts with 'A' which is pretty small. The next one up is 'AA'. After that, it's 'B', 'BB', 'C', 'CC', 'D', 'DD', 'E', 'EE', 'F', 'G'… and I think that's when it stops. Now, a good size shouldn't be too big, or too small. I'd personally say that a 'C' to a 'D' or 'DD' is the perfect size. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded, whilst noting something more down on his notepad.

Sakura sweat-dropped, by carried on.

"Now, let's move onto the band size. That's the area around the top of your ribs and just underneath the breasts. It's the width. Now, they can vary from as skinny as twenty-eight—preteen girls—to somewhere in the forty's. I'd say, you should ideally be between thirty-two to thirty-four. Oh yeah, the numbers normally go up in two's."

Sasuke looked up when she stopped talking.

"Is that all?" he enquired.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sakura," the Uchiha said in a low voice, "how big are you?"

SLAP.

* * *

After fleeing from the pissed off kunoichi, Sasuke ended up in his room with an ice pack on his cheek.

He was currently on laying his bed, with his laptop on his lap.

He was browsing the internet for bras. Surprise, surprise.

After a while, Sasuke landed on a safe and trusty website (he'd checked reviews from 'Yahoo! Answers' about its reliability. It was _very_ reliable.). It was a website in which you could design your own bra.

Sasuke clicked on the 'Design your own' tab and was navigated to an image of a simple white bra. There was a colour palette on the side.

After leafing through the different colours, Sasuke chose navy blue for his bra colour.

Underneath the colour palette, there was a small box, entitled 'Logos'. Sasuke clicked on it, and with that he could create a logo for his bra.

He drew the Uchiha fan.

He copied it twice, and placed one each in the centre of each cup.

Satisfied with his artwork, Sasuke clicked the 'Next' tab at the bottom of the order.

It took him to a page, where they were asking for his measurements.

Sasuke had measured himself when he got home and checked online what they were equivalent to.

He was horrified.

He was barely 36A!

Sasuke, wanting to protect his image, placed an order for 34D. He made sure it was padded. He did, after all, have an image to protect.

Sasuke then proceeded onto the payment section. He quickly entered details of his credit card and was promised his order would arrive in three to five working days.

Feeling fulfilled, he put his laptop to the side and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

_**Three days later…**_

"Young master, there is a parcel here for you," the voice of a maid called out from the other side of the door.

Sasuke opened the door and took the parcel from the trembling maid's hands.

"Hn. You can go now," and with that, the door slammed shut.

Sasuke quickly scuttled over to his bed, the package still in his hands.

He sat down ceremoniously on his royal blue bed, and carefully placed the brown box in front of himself.

Sasuke picked up a pair of scissors which were next to him and gently cut open the brown cello tape. He lifted the flaps and tenderly lifted the small garment out.

Sasuke's breath hitched.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

The soft feel of the silky cotton was cool. The Uchiha symbol looking authentic as ever. Sasuke _loved_ it.

He walked into his giant bathroom and put the bra on skilfully. He had, of course, done more research online last night.

The hook at the back was on the last one as it was a bit tight, but other than that, he was comfy. The loose cups tickled his muscles and nipples and offered him relaxation.

Who knows how long he stood in front of his wall length mirror, just staring at himself and posing as though he was at a photo shoot for a Playboy magazine.

It was only when his mother knocked on his bathroom door telling him to come down for lunch, did he leave his trance.

He threw on some random shirt. The bra was still on.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke went to the Team 7 training grounds to test how effective his latest purchase was.

He threw his shirt on top of a tree stump, so he was left in a pair of shorts, and the bra, of course.

Sasuke started his training.

_Wow! This is AMAZING! I can just feel the extra strength! Oh yeah, baby! I'm a sex bomb! Just look at my moves. The precision and the clarity of this! Hn, Naruto won't know what hit him! Best. Investment. Ever._

Being lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice another presence until a voice called out to him.

"Sasuke?"

Said person looked up to meet shining emerald orbs.

"What?"

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?" Amusement and confusion flashed across Sakura's face.

"You've got eyes; use them."

"Urgh… I mean, why are you wearing a _bra_? Have you lost your mind?"

"Because it's meant to increase my skill ten-fold. And no, my mind is obviously still intact if I'm talking to you."

"Sasuke, what gave you the impression that wearing a bra would make you stronger?"

"Naruto told me after he beat me."

Sakura's face went from disbelief to downright amusement.

She keeled over on the floor from her laughter. Tears were falling from her closed eyes whilst her hands were clinging to her stomach.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, you truly are an _idiot_! Even more than Naruto!" she eventually breathed out.

Sasuke's eyes went red.

"_WHAT?_" he snarled.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Just because Naruto said something, it doesn't make it true."

"But how else could he have beaten me?" he crossed his arms over his chest, making the bra lean forward.

"Training? Fluke? I don't know! Definitely not this! He's having you on!"

"Then explain why Naruto had a black bra?"

"That was Hinata's."

Realization flashed across Sasuke's face. He had been punk'd by _Naruto_! Out of all the people, he fell for the most gullible person's trick.

Things weren't looking good for the Uchiha.

"Then, what is the purpose of a bra?"

Sakura sighed. "They are used by females—note just _females_—to support our boobs. Without them, we'd be uncomfortable and could get injuries. Also, the bouncing when you run without a bra is just plain embarrassing and painful."

"Oh."

He felt like an idiot.

Remembering he still had it on, Sasuke ripped it off his body.

Then he realized something.

"You didn't take a picture, did you?"

"Of course I did! I've already sent it to Naruto."

Sasuke growled. "Sakura."

"Make another movement and I'll send this to everyone."

Sasuke resembled a deer caught in headlights. He truly was hopeless.

There was a flash of gold.

"Heh. Nice bra, Sasuke," Naruto commented, lifting the piece of garment. "Oh, and did you have fun modelling in front your mirror? Jiraya says thanks for doing it; he said it helped with his latest project."

Screw the Uchiha pride. Sasuke was too busy resembling a tomato.

* * *

**Voila! I hope you all liked that! I've got a mixed feeling about this. And, yes, I know, the ending was awful. **

**Now, let me explain the whole apology thing at the start. I'm referring to when Sakura was explaining the whole bra sizes thing to Sasuke. Please, they were just random opinions, so don't take them personally. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

**And, hey, if you've got any questions or just want to talk, PM me! :D**

**One last thing: Please review! I love feedback from you! I'd really, really, really appreciate it if you review! :D**

**R&R please :)**


End file.
